Maahes the Magnificent: A Slave's Salvation by Sin
by JT707
Summary: He is a African slave captured on the coast of West Africa, enslaved and forced to labor in the cotton fields. Until one day, a rebellion against his master costs him his life. He is hung from cross, tarred, whipped and beaten for all to see, his torment a spectacle for all to and executed. But to his surprised death is only the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

Hello friends,,  
please vote and leave comments!

 _Chapter 1_

giarism please _!_  
And the YouTube video above s a little preview voiced by me , I'm also a voiceover artist!

 _o the beginning of a vampire_  
 _who started off as a slave_  
 _traded to work on a plantation in South Carolina_  
 _his name is is maahes this is his story_

" Never take a gift from one hand if you can't see what's in the other ."

Chapter 1

The day I became a vampire defines my whole life. It feels like it was a few weeks past , but the weeks number in the thousands and the years in the hundreds.

1786..

The whip cracked my flesh, and my scream clawed to the heavens. My body was suspended between two wooden poles in front of the masters house. My skin ripped at every lash and the sun burned me with an intensity that even the whip couldn't match. There was a crowd of slave and slave owners watching me with ridiculing eyes.  
SLASH!  
"That's right niggger!"  
SLASH!

"Boy you gon remember this ass whooping!" Jebediah laughed. He was a short fat white man with a bald spot hidden by a wide brimmed hat, his speech slurred from whiskey, and his mouth dripping wet from the wad of tobacco between his gums; it is his pudgy hand that holds the whip.  
"You tar lipped b*tch! You got the nerve to put your monkey paws on me?!" He roared and cracked the whip again.  
Earlier that day, the slaves and I were in our daily labor of picking the three hundred acres of cotton that surrounded the plantation. I had been working for barely two hours and my clothes were already dripping with sweat, my shoulders sore from carrying heavy bags of cotton. As I bent over another cotton bush, taking care that the green thorns around the cotton didn't stab my fingers, I heard a scream and I looked up.  
Jebediah was standing a few yards away using a wooden cane to beat a pregnant slave because she couldn't work at the same pace as the rest of us, her hands clutched her swollen stomach in pain as she cowered in the dirt. Every time his whip spilled blood I felt rage build in my heart and hate pump into my veins. All the other n*ggers continued picking cotton, pretending like they couldn't hear the woman's screams but I couldn't bear the sight of this crime anymore.  
I dropped the sack of cotton over my shoulder and ran towards them. As he raised the whip to bring it down one more time to the woman I grabbed his arm from behind before he could bring it down. He turned around and looked at me in shock and anger.  
" Get your hands off of me you n*gger!" He said and then tried to push me away, I grabbed him by both arms and over powered, the natural strength native to my tribe was honed from the hours I laboured. As the look in his eyes shifted from anger to fear I lifted him in the air and then slammed him on the ground with full force. Before I was given more time to inflict the revenge that all of us deserved, black rifles and silver machetes were drawn and pointed at me. The Slave Drivers holding them roared for me to stop immediately or both the pregnant slave and I would be killed. ...twenty fours hours later I was being beaten as a public show for all to see .  
I whipped my head back in agony and brought it back down slowly, glaring at the face of my spectators, a mix of broken negroes and rich whites staring at me with pure enjoyment. The white people present I hated with a passion that ached in my heart and burned in my spirit as they jeered and pointed at me in amusement, pale faces creased with amusement at my agony. Yet the negroes I hated no less. As they watched me, people although not from my own tribe suffering the same captivity yet none took action to help, regardless of the fact they outnumbered these pale faced creatures by one hundred even. But in between pauses that the whip found a home in my flesh I had flashes of memory to my old life.  
Three years ago. I was fourteen years old, living In a place far under the beating sun, where young boys dueled each other with spears and daggers in anticipation of the day they would hunt and provide food for their families. In the middle of the memory I was brought back to reality as I felt the familiar crack on my back again. The pain made me burn with anger as I remembered the first day I saw them, the big canoes, docked at one of my favorite beaches to play at as a child, but it had now had become of place nostalgia and horror. I remembered the stir of worry and confusion that the message from the intertribal herald caused about the strange foreigners.  
I remembered the warning from the elders about the chalk skinned people , how they had come from across the Big River and had enslaved and captured the nearest tribe and took them over the Big River for a life of endless labor. That same day I had planned to go to that beach and make a necklace for a beautiful girl in my village.  
Amazing beautiful almond shaped eyes and a body that was the talk of the village from miles away. In the midst of the pain I closed my eyes in memory of her smile, in the music of her laugher and warmth of her touch. Touch so many other village boys desired her, yet it was obvious that in me i she found what she wanted. For a second I felt the pride in my chest hidden under the veal of my captivity, rise at the thought of her admiration for me, She loved the sound of my deep melodic voice that had made me a popular storyteller.

She loved the way my body felt at her touch, muscles smooth and sinewy but toned and strong from days and nights running through the jungles and fields head in the clouds as was my past time. That day, I had planned to get her pearls and shells from the ocean to make a beautiful necklace for my marriage proposal and despite what any man said I was not going to let some foreigner with " fire sticks" as what was rumored that they had stop me.  
"N*gger slash! n*gger slash! n*gger! n*gger your cuts is gettin bigger!" Jebedhiah yelled in glee after each hit. Wow, he is really enjoying this, iImust have hit him pretty hard. I thought to myself in my weariness.  
"Alright there Jebadiah stop! i think he learned his lesson! he might be rebellious n*gger but he's still one of the best workers we got." I heard Master Orlando say.

"Are you sure?!" Jebadiah roared back, "I want to make sure that n*gger knows. What's waiting for him if he gets cocky again!"  
As they talked I looked in the direction where I heard the plantation masters voice coming from. There he stood in front of me with superior grin on his face, knowing that if he wanted me dead two words could decide my fate. I looked around him and then squinted, he was surrounded by other Slave Drivers with whips on their hips, but in the midst of them was a figure who caught my eye particularly. Dressed in a black suit like what the rich Europeans wore who visited the plantation every once in a while, stood a figure I wasn't familiar with.  
The whole yard was full of new faces, but this one, this one was different. He wore a thick wide brimmed hat with drapes that hung over his head and neck, and white gloves that covered his hands. When I look back on it now I don't know how I never noticed this odd masked man amidst my captors and fellow slaves in the first place.  
The figures head wasn't tilted towards me or even facing my direction,... but I could feel his eyes boring into me from behind the curtain-like folds that hung from his hat, I felt a chill creep up my spine that the hot sun bearing on my back couldn't suppress, I didn't know what it was , but I sensed that this man , if it could be that, was not of the human world.  
"Hey n*gger, look at me! "  
Before I could turn my head I felt the whip come across my chest. I bowed my head from the hurt and lifted it again looking at the man with murder in my eyes..  
"Alright n*gger you ready to behave? "He yelled, in silence I met his comical gaze with the fury of my own. I wasn't going to give this fat short fuck the pleasure he wanted, if he had to kill me, then I would except it kindly rather than endure this torment for the rest of my life.  
"Apologize boy! Look at me in the eye and say, I'm sorry good kind sir I wont disobey again and apologize to Jesus for outstepping your boundaries as a n*gger!"

Then at the moment I heard the voice, that smooth silky accented voice.  
you can be saved you know. It said  
I snapped my head up and looked back and forth startled .  
"Now look! You done went and beat the sense out the poor n*gger!" I heard one of the white spectators say.  
Now that I think about it, at the time I was surrounded by about a hundred humans at the time, so I could have settled with the idea of the voice coming from one of them, it could have been anybody talking ... but  
I can save you if you want.  
My gaze roamed the heads in front of me and stopped on the stranger I noticed earlier. A deep rooted feeling was telling me that the voice was coming from him. Yes the voice is me, and I am giving you the offer to live and act out your revenge on the people who did this to you, but it will come at a price.

"A price." I muttered aloud weakly." What price?"

" Price what Price? See now he's talking to himself and shit! I tell you I think you done gon ahead and broke the poor n*gger! " Another laughed.

That doesn't matter now, what matters is there is man in front of you with a whip in one hand and a pistol in the other that is on the verge of killing you, do you accept or not?  
Freedom? For free? My father had always warned me about offer Never except a gift from one hand if you can't see what's in the other. He always said. I wanted nothing else more than to live, but I didn't know if this was the way I wanted out.  
"You heard me the first time n*gger! apologize!" Jebediah roared. "Oh maybe you can't understand !? how about I say it and baboon language?!"  
He curled his short pudgy arms like a monkey and walked around in circles making ape noises, the crowd broke into laughter at the man's mockery of my people. As he walked in circles I gathered all the saliva I had left in my mouth, once he got near enough to where I knew I wouldn't miss I spit a long disgusting spittle that landed right on top of his forehead, the laughter stopped.  
Jebediah touched his forehead with his hand, brought the palm in front of his face slowly , then looked up at me . I looked at him and grinned widely.  
" Go to hell. "I said softly.  
The fat Slave Driver wiped his forehead with the sleeve of his shirt and pulled out a small revolver from behind his belt and aimed it my chest and cocked the trigger..  
"You're going there first nigger." He yelled.  
POP! 

"Judge not the monster before you judge what made it."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you guys for all your likes and support I really appreciate it make sure to vote for the store to get to the top I'm really trying to make something happen with this one the end goal is to make this a movie script and produce it

thank you

I woke up alone in the darkness,. I couldn't see where I was, but my body was compacted between wet earth. I tried to make a move but then pain and weariness shot through my body, I was awfully sore, barely able to raise an arm.

Am I going to die like this I thought to myself alone and covered in the worms and manure of cattle herders? I coughed and felt blood spurt up my lips. I never had hope of returning home, but the last thing I want to do is die in these lands.

Then I heard it, the sound of soft shoveling coming from above me, I realized that someone was digging me out, I was being saved!

Oh by the Gods please let it be someone with bandages I thought to myself.

As my rescuer dug a little sliver of light began to shine through the top and I was finally able to see. Instead of shovel appeared to my surprise two white gloved hands, one with a beautiful bright red ring.

The hands were clawing through the dirt at an amazing speed. I wonder who this is I thought, then I tried to remember the last turn of events before waking up here,... I remembered beating the Slave Driver I remembered being whipped for my transgressions

against him, then I remember the stranger, the stranger in the odd clothing that watched me intently, I remember hearing his voice in my head telling me that he could save my life if he wanted, I remember him saying that saving my life came at a price.

As I laid in the earth that night, halfway between life and death nothing else mattered to me except survival, regardless of the cost.

Now, when I look back on it there are some days I regret my choice, to take this path of feeding on the blood of others, taking away their freedom of choice to live.

But was not my freedom snatched from me all those years ago as well? Humans call us monsters, because of our need to feed on humans. If I am a monster aren't not the people who enslaved, what more monstrous act compares to chaining an innocent youth and shipping in a box across the ocean to pick cotton for the rest of his life?

I know not if God is real or Jesus, but I do know if my crimes will be weighed in the judgment of my fate then I hope they consider the crimes of those that inspired my actions.

I tried to lift my hands to the soft soil above me and claw at the dirt also, I succeeded in only knocking a few crumbles off the top but as my hand was raised to the top the a light shining through got bigger and bigger.

One of the hands shot through the dirt and brushed the touch of my own, it clasped my cold fingers with a vice-like grip. Then pulled me out of the earth like a gopher through a hole. fresh breeze brushed my face and suddenly I was hanging in the air looking in the cold smile of a pale skinned handsome with jet black eyes.

"Hello. my friend." He let go of my hand and I dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes, too weak to even stand up. I looked around, I was lying on top of a hill that was clear of trees for about 100 yards before turning into a forest that blurred on the edges. My vision was failing fast from the lack of blood, I looked up to my savior, the coldness of his black eyes was fascinating.

"What... what happened?" I coughed, leaned forward and made an effort to stand up, but I felt my body weaken again I fell back down,

"Why do I hurt so much?" I moaned

"You died." The stranger replied simply.

My heart dropped skipped a beat on whatever rhythm it had left.

"What.. what did you say?"

"Well not all the way just yet, the Slave Drivers took out his pistol and shot you dead blank in the chest."

But that can't be. I placed a hand on my bloody chest, warm liquid spurted from two rock sized-holes. That's why I feel so weak. I thought to myself, I am bleeding to death.

"Luckily because of me the shot was not fatal." He continued, "I used my powers to slow the bullet , only causing trauma and not an immediate death, but the Slave Drivers didn't know well enough to check if your heart was beating. They simply followed the plantation masters orders to bury you in a ditch somewhere on the edge of the plantation lines." The stranger walked around me slowly twirling something circular and bright in his hand as he moved.

"I followed them here, waited till they left and dug you up."

A moment of silence passed between us as my vision flickered and I coughed more blood, I was getting closer to leaving this world.

"What .. what do you want from me?" I asked

"You are bleeding to death my friend, the bullet that hit you was almost fatal, thanks to my abilities you are living. I don't want anything from you I am giving you a offer, the best offer a man be given outside of his freedom."

"What is that ?" I said and the man stopped pacing and looked at me.

"Immortality, everlasting life. I am a vampire, a creature of the night, doubtless the country that you come from speaks of the likes of us, skin changers , nightwalkers."

My memory touched back to the stories my grandmother used to tell me fireside about creatures of the dark that hunted in the night, hell in my days as a storyteller I told many tales of creatures similar to this. I had also told the stories of the slave rebellions of past tribes, it felt odd to play a character in my own myths.

"The choice I am giving you is to walk for ages uncounted rather than die in 30 minutes or less." The man walked up to my face lowered himself to bended knee , his cold gaze meeting my eyes with dark intensity.

"This gift is one that so many fear, so many dream of, but yet so many cannot fully embrace with power, so many lack the strength needed to be one of our kind , when I saw you on that cross I saw so much rage, so much hate, I knew you were destined to walk amongst the mightiest of us. "

The man's words sounded crazy, a world of nonsense, but so did me still being alive after two gunshots to the chest, not to mention the sixteen foot hole that he dug me out of in two minutes, and his eyes those cold black eyes there was something foreboding and otherworldly about them, no humans pupil should be the color of midnight.

"If I accept this gift, this offer of yours, would I be strong?" I said

" I promise you boy, you will be mightier than any man that walks this earth."

"Okay then I'm ready ." I coughed out.

"Really?" He said in a surprised tone, a hint of amusement in his voice. "You need no time to ponder I presume?

"You.. you told me while it was hanging in front of that crowd, beaten, humiliated in agonizing pain that you would give me power to gain my vengeance, is that correct?"

The stranger's eyes twinkled, "True."

I reached out with the last of my strength and sat up on my knees, meeting the intensity of his eyes with the fire of my own. "Then make me one, whatever the cost is needed make me a Vampire !"

The stranger smiled." I knew you would make the right decision."

I coughed up some more blood ,"So what happens now ?"

He raised his arm up to his mouth and pulled back the sleeve. "Now you drink." He opened his mouth to reveal a mouth full of white teeth with two sharpened ivory fangs on the sides and bit his arm. He kneeled down beside my head and removed his wrist from his mouth, two teardrops of blood surfaced where he had bitten. He moved the wrist near my mouth and I drew back instinctively.

"Drink, it is part of the process." He ordered.

He raised the wrist again towards my face , I hesitated momentarily, then opened my mouth and closed it around his cold skin. The blood tasted like sweet honey, I closed my eyes in pleasure as I drunk and grabbed his wrist to steady myself. I had not tasted something that good since I had left the village. But then suddenly fire...my throat, my heart, my soul was alive with fire. My body started to convulse and my vision became even more blurrier. I cast his arm away and roared and rolled on the ground in torment.

"Patience young one, patience." The stranger purred.

" What have you done to me?!" I tried to yell, but what came out of my mouth was a sound far from human it sounded like a mix between a lion's roars and an eagles screech.

" Don't worry. " I heard the stranger say. " It is painful but it is part of the process."

In that moment all the memories in my life flashed before my eyes. In the distance I heard the drums from the eastern nomads in my village, I heard my father's voice summoning me to dinner, I felt the comfort of my grandmothers hug, but I also felt the pain when the chains were locked on to my limbs, I felt the hot sting of piss and sh*t falling on my body as I and other slaves were

chained in the gallows at the bottom of the ship like cargo. The moans of my people, the ache of our agony. For the vengeance of my people ... for myself I had to make this choice.

Ironic I thought to myself even amidst my torment. My flesh was sold to man, now my soul is sold to the devil.

Then suddenly it was over.

I blinked, The sky seemed so much closer now, the stars appeared like ceiling ornaments I could reach up and grab, when I turned my head the green hills around me didn't seem so far.

My grandfather had told me stories of some people who were blessed with the vision of a hawk, I never though it to be possible, until now. I sniffed the air and a roll of aromas I had never smelt entered my nose, the green of the grass, the dried blood on my trousers , the sap of tree bark around me.

"Well when are you going to arise my friend ?" The stranger said.

I pushed up from the ground and too my surprise, came up faster than I expected, I stood at my full height to meet the strangers gaze just a few inches lower than you own. I Put a hand on my still wet chest, the bullet holes were gone along with the pain I felt before was gone.

"How do you feel?" He pressed. I stretched my neck from side to side and cracked my knuckles, my toes dug into the earth like they were grasping for power.

"Hungry." I muttered, I felt more stronger than I ever could have imagined, but now there was a sensation coursing through my veins, something that paralleled to my hunger for food maybe one in the same.

"But of course you are." His eyes gleamed. " You are surviving off of the blood that I have given you. It will last for the first few hours of the transformation but you will need to acquire human blood immediately. "

I frowned." Human blood?"

The stranger nodded. " You will need to drink human blood regularly, it is the life sustenance for our kind."

To his surprise, I threw my head back and laughed. "This is the price for my transformation, to become a human mosquito? the price of immortality is lesser than the poets of my people tell."

The stranger looked at me curiously and smiled." There are few in the world that would hold that same opinion."

I looked at his face for a moment and a thought occurred to me. "What is your name ? This whole time you have neglected to mention it."

" Forgive my manners," He said then removed his hat and bowed low. "at first birth I was named John, but after our second birth I was named Cain. Pleased to make your acquaintance. " He said with a smile. Now that my vision had improved so much I could see his face clear, which with its sculpted cheekbones, high forehead and dark eyes was quite beautiful.

" You said second birth?"

" Yes it is a custom amongst our people once we are turned that we take on new names."

" Interesting so what will mine be?"

" We have yet to find out."

The sensation of hunger in my body pulsed again, this time stronger.

" Okay , now I am REALLY am hungry right now." I groaned

" I am parched as well. " Cain licked his lips. "So where should we start?"

I stared blankly." You're asking me?"

"who else?"

" How would I know where to eat at?"

" You are a vampire now, a creature of the night just use your senses." He pressed.

I looked at him quietly for a minute, then closed my eyes and tilted my head back, instinctively sniffing the air like a bloodhound.

Then I smelled it, the taste of human blood, there were dozens of different human scents clustered together east of the hill we stood on, I opened my eyes turned towards that direction.

My eyes scrolled the woods and green plains surrounding us, there were twenty dozen slave cottages and a few kilometers after that was the giant home of my former master.

"That bastard." I gritted my teeth. The smile on Cain's mouth widened.

" I take it you have decided where are dinner is scheduled ?" He purred. I turned my head and met his gaze with the same wild demonic smile.


	3. Chapter 3

To say we came upon them like a thief in the night would have been an understatement, would not be a simple biblical reference. I raced through the woods with a speed not even the fastest of my people back home could hope to match, my footsteps light and barely leaving imprints on the grass it ran over, a few steps ahead of me raced Cain with his arms threw back behind his billowing suit jacket .

"So out of curiosity do you know what to do if they decide to shoot at us?" I yelled towards him.

He tossed back his head and laughed. " If those weapons were truly a match

for our people you wouldn't be alive right now."

In his tone I heard the hungering that was in my voice and motivated my actions, our tongues tasted the taste the air like wolves, we were close to prey.

The first victim was a skinny Slave Driver with pockmarked skinned that smelled strongly of onions and hot peppers. He was patrolling the outskirts of the plantation with a bright Lantern in his hand and a revolver on his hip. The horse he was riding smelled us and started neighing wildly shaking and twisting against her masters reins.

"What the hell is wrong with you girl?" The Slave Driver cursed at the horse. " Ain't even nothing out -"

Before he could finish his sentence we were upon him. Cain came from his left, grabbed him by his leg and slung him off the horse with titanic strength. The man hit the ground with a grunt. The horse abandoned his master and ran away into the forest.

The man grabbed his pistol while staring at Cain. " Son of a b*tch! ?! Who do you think ?-" Then from behind him I roared that same inhuman sound that I had begged to Cain while I was changing .

The Slave Driver turned around and his eyes grew wide with shock.

"AAHAHHAHHAHHAHAHAH." He screamed as I tore into his flesh . 28

His scream rang over the plantation and awoke both slave and slave master.

As I drained his body of blood and life-force my eyes awakened and ears perched with sensitivity, I felt the pulses of a dozen slaves quicken at the scream, I heard them rise from their pallets of hay and rice bags and peek out their windows.

I heard the Slave Drivers that patrolled the lands shake with fright at the scream and cock their rifles before leading their steeds into the direction where the scream had come from.

I stood with the body of the lifeless man hanging from my mouth like a rag doll I spat his body out of mouth and looked up, about five hundred yards away I saw three more bodies riding towards us on horseback.

Who the hell was that ?!" One yelled as they rode.

"I don't know! sounded like Cletus! He might have caught one of those n*gger escaping!" The other responded.

I licked my teeth with anticipation.

When they got near the body of the dead man they all stopped and stared in horror . One dismounted from his horse and walk towards the corpse. His neck gnawed like a bear bite.

"Oh my God Cletus." He lamented.

29

" What the hell could have bit him like that?"

I roared an answer and all the men's heads shot up, before they could say anything else we dropped upon them from the branches of the trees. Cain fell upon on a horse, ripped the head off the rider and raised the petrified face above his mouth and let the hot blood drip down his throat. I fell on the ground beside a horseman and wrapped my long arms around both horseman and steed and lifted them in the air.

this power is amazing I marveled and slammed the both to the ground. The weight of the horse crushed his master rib cage and brought death slowly knocking at his front door, while the steed was both injured and too scared to move.

The last man still knelt on the ground with Cletus's arm in hand staring with his mouth wide open.

I took a step towards him and he reached for his rifle that laid on the ground next to him. Before he could even lift it I stomped on the wrist of the arm that held the rifle and felt bones cracked beneath my toes.

His moans of agony was music to my ears . I picked up the rifle off the ground studying it's wooden hilt and trigger with curiosity, it was truly a marvel of science to me. I turned the

30

pointed end towards the man on the ground who's arm now hung loosely like

an empty pillow sack.

" Please don't I'm begging you." He cried. I drove the pointed roof into his chest and cocked the trigger blood sprayed everywhere .

I turned to the last man alive who was laying on the ground with a horse on his chest, his heart beating hopelessly, this was Billy Rae, the Slave Driver who hated the most, it was him who had put a leather muzzle on my mouth when I was sold at the slave auction, the one who held a machete to my neck while I was tied to a pole for seven hours.

"Oh I'm going to enjoy this." I growled, I grabbed the horse by its hind leg and cast the beast aside like a rice bag . I stared down at my former capturer.

"Who who are you and?" He stuttered, holding his broken hip in pain. "Why are you doing this?"

"Well there is a such thing called karma." I said and picked him up off the ground, before I could rip him in half and idea hit me and I smiled. " I know what I'm going to, do with you."

Back on the plantation the slaves were too scared to see what was going on, 31

and the plantation master would not leave his door step while Jebediah his

lead Slave Driver stood on the steps with a rifle in arm.

" I'm telling you it's probably one of them damn rebel bandits out there running wild with pistols! I told you heard about them causing hell down there in Bama a few weeks ago!!"

" Well whatever be make sure keep it far from my doorstep." Master Orlando said, holding his wife and daughters in close embrace. "My wife and daughter are here, I can't afford-"

"Jebediah! " They heard a familiar voice moan and the master stopped talking.

Who was that.?" Master Orlando said

"Jebediah.."

" I think that was Bill. " Jebediah said hopefully.

And sure enough about fifty yards away they saw a small figure forming in the dark.

"Jebediah. " He moaned again."Please. "

"I hear you Bill!" Jebediah roared and hopped off the stepparent running to the figure walking towards him." Did you find them bandits?!"

" Jebediah , please help ..." He moaned again. 32

Jebediah kept coming closers to Bills small figure. " Why Bill what's -"

Then he stopped and his mouth dropped open in shock. Hanging not standing In front of him was the torso of Bill, his legs ripped off, blood dripping from the stumps.

" Oh my God, " Jebediah muttered. " Bill-" Suddenly the end of the rifle erupted, a shot pierced Jebediah in the right side of his chest and he fell to the ground,. Blood already covered his lips.

To be continued

Guys! Guys! Guys! What's up what's the! So what do you guys think about work let me know with comments likes and more!!


End file.
